Vanity Mirror
by gungnirburst
Summary: Cloud was in desperate need of money in his last year of college, but is he desperate enough to take a male modeling job for a strange magazine where just about everyone there seems to have some attraction to him? [ Sephiroth/Cloud and others. On hiatus. ]
1. Male Model Wanted

Fanfic Title: Vanity Mirror

Game: Final Fantasy 7

Pairing: Multiple couples. Complete list below in warnings.

Author: keadeblue264

And yet another random idea that came from nowhere. Seriously, it just popped into my head suddenly. Oh well, it seemed interesting to me when I thought of it. Plus, it gives me an excuse to write SephirothxCloud yaoi, along with all those other pairings. Yays! I've been trying to get something in for SxC anyway, since they're one of my favorite FF7 couples. *excited yaoi fanfare* Please enjoy.

Summary: Cloud was in desperate need of money in his last year of college, but is he desperate enough to take a male modeling job for a strange magazine where just about everyone there seems to have some attraction to him? SephirothxCloud yaoi with other pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7. I just worship it.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, boy-girl romance (only for a bit though), scenes of a sexual nature, various couplings, who are: Sephiroth x Cloud (of course), Yazoo x Reno, Zack x Aeris then Zack x Angeal (YAY!! XD! Sorry. ^^;;), Rufus x Kadaj (just…don't ask…), Lazard x Genesis then Vincent x Genesis (kind of overwhelming, nee?), violence, suggestive themes, bad language and otherwise vulgar (?) notions, AU (very AU. FF7 themes from any of its incarnations will not apply here. Only its characters.), etc. FYI, Vincent looks like he did while he was a Turk, with the short hair and such.

Chapter 1: Male Model Wanted

"Yo, Spiky! It's time to get up, man!" a male voice shouted from the kitchen.

Cloud Strife, or 'Spiky' as his roommate Zack Fair liked to teasingly call him—to the everlasting annoyance of said blonde—got up from his single bed, rubbing at his eyes and stretching out his limbs, an unpleasant throbbing already forming in the recesses of his head. Stripping himself of the clothes he had slept in, Cloud stepped into his small closet, grabbing a fading black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans before making it back to his bed so he could get dressed.

While zipping up his jeans, he looked over at the calender nailed on the white wall to his right, the reason for his oncoming headache written in red ink on the date two weeks from the present one.

'Rent due.'

The neatly engraved words made Cloud's head give a painful throb, not even wanting to guess what kind of hell he'd have to go through in order to get his share in on time.

Zack was also having trouble with his portion as well; that is until he got a side job that would be paying him a considerable amount of cash every week on Friday. What that job was exactly was anybody's guessing because Cloud certainly didn't know about it, which was rather odd because Zack and he had been close friends that told each other just about everything since middle school.

And since Zack wouldn't tell him of all people, it meant he didn't want his friend to know about it—at least just yet anyway—and in accordance to his respect for individual privacy, Cloud choose not to pry.

Cloud was currently unemployed, as in he got fired two weeks ago for beating up a fellow co-worker for reasons he would not say when asked by his ex-employer. He had been very irritated that day and the instance proved him to be a very volatile person when he was beyond peeved. He usually wasn't that violent or easily worked up as a matter of fact, but for some reason, that day just wasn't his day to be nice.

But today was it, his deadline to at least find a decent job offer, though at this point, he was willing to take just about anything that happened to come up. Well, unless it was some sort of cleaning service or something. Cloud shuddered at the mere thought. He could deal with watching some rich couple's ungrateful and otherwise spoiled rotten children if that's what it came down to, but getting paid to straighten up someone else's poor excuse of a home was not on menu of possible job opportunities.

Cloud got up from his bed, turning the doorknob and opening the door a little bit before Zack came crashing through, tackling Cloud to the ground with a loud, reverberating thud. The door hit the wall very loudly and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if the knob had pushed a dent into the wall. But at the moment, all he could see was the smiling and clearly amused face of his roommate looking down at him.

"Sup, Spiky?!"

Cloud wasn't fortunate enough to share Zack's chipper, morning person attitude and he was really not in the mood to be playing around on today of all days.

"Get off me, Zack!" Cloud shouted, fighting with the giggling man who was currently on top of him.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were still sleeping so I was going to wake you up—"

"Attack me you mean?" Cloud asked, raising a finely curved eyebrow.

"Call it what you will, Cloud, but to me, it's waking someone up." Zack replied, removing himself from on top of the blonde.

Though really, Zack's version of 'waking someone up' could send people to the infirmary due to a sudden heart attack. Cloud had all but gotten used to them by now, having roomed with Zack since their freshman year of college, but there were those few times where the puppy-like Zack actually did scare him with his tedious morning routines. Sometimes, Cloud wished that he could have just a shred of Zack's seemingly endless amount of energy, but then he remembered that having one hyperactive person per home was really all that was needed. Two was just an accident waiting to happen.

"There's no reason for you to do that every morning, you know…" Cloud said, following Zack into their kitchen, leaving his bedroom door open to air out the room.

"Oh, just shut up and eat."

The delicious aroma of Zack's cooking filled his nose and he eagerly started eating his meal. He was thankful that Zack took care of all the cooking that had to be done because frankly, cooking was not one of his strong points. Not that it was too girly for his taste; it's just that all his previous attempts went up in smoke, quite literally. Zack had tried to teach him ever since sophomore year back in high school, but here he was still unable to grasp the culinary art in his fourth and final year of college.

"All right," Zack began, "you and I don't have classes today and since you've dedicated this entire day to job searching, I might as well help you out."

Cloud looked up from his plate. "You don't have to do that."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm staying home all by myself while you're out there doing what needs to be done for the sake of a roof over our heads."

Cloud smiled. He could certainly count on Zack if he needed help. And this search would be one hell of a task for just one man to complete.

****

Two hours into the hunt and—in the words of Zack—they would have had a luckier catch if they had gone fishing in the afternoon instead. Being country boys only in the midst of being exposed to the city, it was probably true.

They were currently standing outside a coffee shop, waiting on the line inside to shorten down when an open magazine fluttering in the suddenly picked up wind literally smacked him in the face. Thankfully, Zack hadn't seen what happened; otherwise he'd be in total hysterics and clutching his sides from unrestrained laughter. Cursing to himself, he was about to throw the offending thing in a nearby trashcan when an article within its pages caught his eye. After taking a moment to quickly read the typed out words, his blue orbs widened.

Cloud turned around. "Hey, Zack."

"Yo."

"Check this out."

Zack took the magazine from Cloud's hands, looking at the short article the blonde had pointed out.

"We are extremely sad to say that one of our long time models will be leaving our establishment very shortly and our goal is to find a replacement model before our next issue is printed next month. So if there are any of you out there who thinks that you have what it takes, come down to our building on Saturday March 20th at 10 a.m. to be interviewed by our president," Zack read aloud.

Zack flipped the remaining front pages over so that he could see the name of magazine. He made a face at it, clearly not recognizing the title at all.

"Vanity Mirror?"

He turned to Cloud, who shrugged in return, obviously not familiar with the label in question. The date printed onto the cover indicated that this issue had been published a couple days ago, Wednesday to be exact.

He looked up at his childhood friend. "Cloud… What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that my job search is over."

****

"You serious about doing this, man?" Zack began when they returned to their apartment, "I mean, do you even know how much skin you're gonna have to show off?"

After they sat down together in the living room, Cloud raised an eyebrow at Zack, who evidently thought that 'Vanity Mirror' was the gay community's equivalent to Playboy, but he could have been correct since Cloud didn't know enough about it to guess. Today was really the first day he had ever heard the name or happened to find one of their magazines.

Though, to Cloud, the magazine title made it sound like it was related to female cosmetics and whatnot. Asking about how the magazine got its name would have to be on the agenda when he went to the interview.

"It's not like I'll have to be naked all the time, Zack."

"You might as well be! Look at this guy for Christ's sake!"

Cloud would have laughed at the fact that Zack had actually taken a good look at the magazine while they were walking back to their apartment, not because it was meant for gay men—at least according to what Zack had randomly said out loud while following the blonde—but because last time he checked, Zack had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he had yet to meet, but a girlfriend nonetheless. Not that this relationship would last very long though; Zack went through women—and men—like preppy girls went through overpriced fruit flavored lip gloss.

Zack flipped through some of the pages until he reached somewhere in the middle, practically shoving the magazine into Cloud's hands. When Cloud glanced at the page, he blushed heavily and was almost ready to throw the paper item back at Zack, not caring if his friend got a paper cut because of it. He hadn't noticed this before when he was glanced at the ad for a new model to come in for an interview. In fact, he hadn't really looked through the book at all on his trek back home.

A black haired and rather attractive looking man was lying on a clean white bed, his short raven hair splayed and tousled across the silk pillow. He was laying upside down, the camera obviously above him when the picture was taken since it seemed like he was staring directly at the person who may be gazing at him. That wasn't really the problem Zack was trying to point out though.

What was really apparent about the man was that he was completely naked with nothing but a flimsy bed sheet covering his more private area and part of his slightly spread legs. Cloud couldn't even imagine how long it took to get that shot or even long it took for the model to prepare for it. He glanced down to the end of article in order to find the model's name, only to be greeted with the initials V.V., which really gave him no clue about who the man was.

"Now, I'm not expert on this type of thing, but you can definitely see his crotch!"

Cloud chose not to look back down to see if it was indeed true, if only for what was left of his sanity. Instead, he closed the magazine and placed it next to him on the couch. Zack could tell that he was feeling a little uneasy by the way his head was downcast.

"Cloud, you don't have to do this. I can pay your share and you can just pay me back when you get the chance," Zack suggested.

Cloud's head jerked up. "No way! I'll get it in, I swear!"

"But—"

"No buts. I don't want to have to owe you this. You take care of me enough already."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows. "Cloud…"

"Besides, if I can manage to keep this job, then we won't have to worry about rent for a while. Right?"

Zack paused, giving his friend a concerned look.

Cloud sighed heavily. "Look, if I find that there's something up with this job, I'll drop it."

Though he didn't seem very convinced, Zack finally sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with the seemingly determined blonde. Cloud was practically holding his breath in anticipation. He just couldn't take the job if Zack had a problem with it. He could get employed all right, but he would feel bad about going against his friend's approval.

"You have got to be the most stubborn person I have ever met in my life," Zack replied, smiling.

Cloud exhaled when Zack yielded to his demands, glad that he wouldn't have to unnecessarily argue anymore. He didn't like pointless disputes in the first place and he was hell bent on getting this job, even if it killed him.

"But you do realize that you're gonna have to sell it, right? No experience isn't exactly an advantage on your part, Spiky."

"I'm not going to lie in the interview, Zack."

"I didn't say that! I'm just saying that if you manage to get this job by some miracle, you gotta learn the ropes and quick. They obviously had no qualms about letting the guy you might replace lose and I highly doubt that they would keep you around if you sucked at your job."

Cloud had no reason to deny it; he knew that Zack was right. A pretty face could only get you so far before you actually had to bring something else to the table.

****

The next day, Cloud—with a little help from Zack—put on good airs and the best clothing he had to his name, without appearing too business-like. Relaxed and casual was what they ended up going for, a pair of new blue jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt making up the majority of the look.

"Ok, Spiky! Go knock 'em dead!" Zack shouted after his departing blonde friend.

Waving goodbye to Zack, Cloud walked down the steps of their apartment building and proceed to his interview. Saying that he wasn't nervous was an utter lie. He had flipped through that blasted magazine half the night, trying to acquaint himself with what 'Vanity Mirror' really was about. But he kept giving up halfway, only to repeat the process about an hour later. Cloud wasn't used to looking a mostly naked men, being more discreet and moral about his homosexuality. And the whole magazine factor made it seem like he was looking at porn, which made him even more mortified.

The only thing he really found out from his glances was that the magazine only printed and sold their issues in town.

When he finally reached the building after about thirty minutes, Cloud briefly thought about turning around and finding a different job that didn't involve him having to pose in various articles of clothing—or lack there of—in front of a camera and God's knows who else. He quickly shook it off and stared at the building with new resolve.

"I've come this far. No point in quitting now," Cloud said to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud gathered his bearings and opened the pristine glass door to the 'Vanity Mirror' building.

* * *

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! And yes, Vincent Valentine fangirls, that was your God lying practically naked in the book. *drools* XD! LOL. At first it was gonna be Genesis all smexed up on the page, but I had a change of heart while I was typing. I thought Vincent would be a little more…appropriate, if you will. Besides, thinking of Genesis naked makes me have a nosebleed since he was modeled after Gackt. *squeals* I just can't wait to get to the SephirothxCloud goodness! XD! I'm obsessed, I know. Please Review!


	2. The Interview

…Wow. And it seems that my amazingness grows stronger, lol. I didn't know what to expect with this…but it's like an explosion occurred or something. Goodness, this may very well come to rival my current multi-chapter SasuNaru fic for Naruto. Something exploded there, too. Anyway, I'm just really glad you guys liked what I put out. Thank you all for your reviews, favs, and alerts. They made me happy on the inside. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 7. Fortune won't curry favor with me.

Chapter 2: The Interview

The cool breeze from an indoor air conditioner hit Cloud as soon as he opened the door of the place that he was hopefully going to be working at for a long time to come. If only for the sake of rent money until he found something more suited for him that is. And if this building and the people working here didn't seem to be spit up from the deepest bowels of Satan's putrefied stomach. Jobs were tolerable, but co-workers could be a pain in the butt, which was a factor that was bothering Cloud just the smallest bit, considering his most current experience with a certain colleague.

He wasn't what people would call overly social, but he was exactly a loner either. He had made friends in high school, but Zack was the only one he stayed in contact with nowadays. But one close friend that he could trust was better than about six or so acquaintances that barely knew him for the person he really was, at least according to Cloud's perspective anyway. And, all things considered as of late, he had made a good choice, Zack's almost constant state of self-induced sugar high aside.

After making sure the glass door had shut behind him, Cloud glanced briefly at his watch.

'10:32'

The magazine hadn't specified a time for when interviews would no longer be taken and Cloud was hoping that he wasn't too late to at least have a shot at this job. It was truly a miracle that he even found out about the opening in the first place—a stroke of luck on his part. And he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip through his fingers if he could help it. Though, now that he was thinking about, he was still a little on the edge about what he would be doing. He shoved it down, however, in favor of walking up to the front desk where a blonde woman was busy typing away at her terminal.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Excuse me…um?"

The woman didn't have a nametag pinned to her dark blue jacket at the moment, but Cloud had the vague recognition that he had met her somewhere before. The city he lived in was pretty big so casually bumping into her on the street wasn't that likely. And they had to have at least talked once for him to remember her past the initial meeting. It was nagging at him inside his head like any other thing that he would try to remember, but kept eluding him the more he pondered about it. The human mind may contain much potential, but there are times when it's more of a nuisance than something helpful.

"Hmm?" She turned toward Cloud. "Oh!"

She suddenly started scrambling around her desk area, shifting through documents and folders whilst talking to herself quietly. Cloud's first impression of her was that she was probably absentminded to an extent, which was not a good quality for someone who was operating the front desk. But it wasn't like he really had a say in who was chosen to work here so he tossed it aside. After a few seconds, she made a triumphant noise and fastened her nametag to her jacket, which read 'Elena'. Cloud had the feeling he knew that name, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it prior to today. And frankly, trying to think of it was driving him crazier and crazier by the second.

"I apologize for that. Anyway, how may I help you?" Elena asked kindly.

"I'm…here for the interview."

She clasped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, good! Okay, just fill this out and give it back to me when you've finished."

Elena grabbed a piece of paper from on top of a medium sized pile and placed it in front of Cloud, laying a pen next to the sheet that had to be the job application. For a brief moment, Cloud felt like he was back in high school filling out some useless form that had already been turned in the previous year, but was required to be completed once again anyway. He always got that feeling when it came to job applications and whatnot.

Elena cocked her head to the side in thought. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you Cloud?"

Cloud nodded. "How did you-"

"Ooh, I knew I'd recognized you! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Cloud blinked in confusion. He had yet to figure out where they had meet before and he was feeling a little awkward with how formal she was being with him.

"Don't you remember? I used to go out with Zack."

After hearing that, it all immediately came back to him. He should have known that was how they were connected, but keeping up with all of the people Zack had been with was just plain difficult since most of them didn't last long enough to have an impact. And, really, it wasn't like Zack remembered them all either so there was no point in Cloud doing so.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

She smiled. "Anyway, you'd better hurry up and fill that out. Mr. ShinRa will be done with this applicant in a minute or two and you need to be ready to go in when called."

"Ok. You mind if I just do it here?"

"Of course not," Elena replied, turning back to her computer to carry on with her typing.

It was otherwise quiet as Cloud wrote in the blanks as fast and as neat as he could with a pen. The majority of the requested information was of a general variety, like how old he was and if he was attending school or not. He barely heard the slide of elevator doors opening then shutting, nor did he bother to look up to see who it was that came out. The sharp sound of a telephone ringing occurred next, which was quickly answered by Elena, who cradled the plastic object between her cheek and her shoulder while still continuing to press down on the keyboard keys.

"Yes, sir? …Yes, he'll be right there, sir."

Elena hung up the phone and looked up at Cloud, who had luckily just finished with his application.

Taking the paper from him, she pointed to the elevator. "Take that up to the 10th floor and take the first door on the right."

Following Elena's directions, Cloud was standing in front of the appointed door in no time. Taking a deep breath in preparation for his interview, the blonde knocked on the door two times.

"Come in," a male voice said.

Upon opening the door and shutting it behind him, Cloud was greeted with the sight of two males sitting at a rather large desk. One had slicked back dark hair who was seated at the at right side with a laptop situated in front of him, the nametag attached to his black suit reading 'Tseng'.

The other, who was sitting behind the desk, had blonde hair and was wearing an expensive looking white suit. The mahogany desk was surprisingly tidy, other than a few papers scattered about the surface. At the uppermost middle section of the desk was a nameplate that read 'President Rufus ShinRa', meaning that this was the main office of the proprietor of 'Vanity Mirror'. The blonde man, who Cloud assumed was Rufus, motioned for Cloud to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"All right, what's your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

Tseng started typing quietly on the laptop afterwards, obviously having been assigned to copy down everything that was said during the interview for the purpose of the readers knowing more about the new person being welcomed into the magazine.

"And you should already know who I am so let's get to it. Now, some of these questions will get kind of personal so I hope you're ready to answer them," Rufus said in warning.

Cloud nodded in response.

"All right. Do you have any prior modeling experience?"

Hesitantly, Cloud answered, "No."

Rufus looked at Cloud for a moment, silent for a few seconds. "I see."

Cloud couldn't tell for the life of him what the blonde president had meant by those words. Whether it was disappointment or acceptance was definitely up for debate and it didn't help that the answer was kept pretty much monotone. The subtle sounds of Tseng finishing his typing for the moment came when Rufus continued his questions.

"How flexible are you?"

Cloud grimaced just the slightest bit at the question, the change in expression barely noticeable for only a moment. Well, Rufus did say the questions would get personal. He just wasn't certain about what being lithe had to do with anything. After a few seconds of thought, it dawned on him and he blushed hard, mentally cursing his fleeting naivety. Cloud wasn't expecting that he would have to do any kind of poses that involved decent stretching ability. But, then again, there were probably going to be a lot of things about this job that would be new and unanticipated to him.

Rufus stared at him, not even fazed by his query. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Cloud responded, ridding himself of his embarrassment.

"Anyway, your answer?"

"I guess I'm more flexible than a regular person."

Rufus paused. "Hmm. I suppose that will suffice as an answer for now. We'll just have to try out a few things to see how limber you really are."

If Cloud wasn't mistaken, the statement the other blonde made could have been misconstrued as sounding like he was speaking in a more sexual sense. Cloud didn't think himself to be a pervert, but after hanging around Zack—who could be really dirty minded if the right mood struck him—for years, certain traits rubbed off on him as a result. And, to his chagrin, the occassional moments of perverted thought was one of them.

"Now, on to the next question-"

"Excuse me, but may I ask a question?"

Rufus chuckled to himself quietly. "I thought I was the one doing the asking here. But please, do go ahead."

"Just how naked am I going to have to be exactly?"

He figured that he might as well get that little issue out of the way now instead of finding out later. The magazine wasn't completely filled with mostly naked men—unlike the black-haired man Zack pointed out—but the positions of all of them were sexually provocative to some degree regardless of the amount of clothing they were wearing.

Rufus laughed softly again. "Well, newcomers starting off won't have to do those kinds of photo shoots until later."

Cloud inwardly sighed in relief. He was somewhat happy that he wouldn't have to show too much skin just yet. He would have rather worked up to doing that sort of thing anyway.

"So, you're actually aware of what you'll have to do?" Rufus asked in a slightly amazed tone.

Cloud frowned. "At least where the photos are concerned. Why do you ask?"

Rufus thought silently for a moment, completely ignoring Cloud and Tseng's presence in the room. After a few moments of peace, the blonde president spoke up, "You're the sixth person I've interviewed today, Cloud. And the majority of those few didn't even know about this magazine's trade. When I mentioned it to them, they all practically ran out the door. I was just a little pleasantly surprised is all."

Cloud nodded in understanding. He really couldn't blame them for walking out like they did. Anybody with a sense of privacy and moral fiber would turn this job down in a second. As the thought crossed his mind, he grimaced slightly then made an annoyed expression—as if he were looking at himself accusingly in a mirror. Though he did in fact possess both qualities, since he was applying for this very profession himself, he really had no room to talk about lacking good principles anymore. He would have to smack himself in the forehead later for not thinking of this sooner.

But now that he was this far into it, there really was no going back. His pride wouldn't allow him to quit now before he even gave it a chance. It was just a job; he could live with it and move on with no damage done in the end.

Rufus proceeded after a moment, "Though, I would have already hired you from the moment you walked in the door if I could have done it. I couldn't have asked for a better looking person for our new model."

Cloud was a bit stunned by the blonde's statement to say the least, which Rufus most likely picked up on by his change in facial expression.

"You look as if you don't believe me."

"No, that's not it. I've just never had a job where my looks mattered."

"Well, I'd say you do now."

Cloud's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

"Yes. You are now our newest 'Vanity Mirror' model as of right now."

"But we haven't even finished. …Have we?"

"I have a good feeling about you and I don't think we're going to get a better candidate in any case. But let's finish this interview anyway for our readers, yes?"

"Oh, hey, Spiky!" Zack greeted when he entered their apartment, seeing the blonde sitting on the couch. "I just went out to…uh. Cloud? Is…there something wrong?"

Cloud didn't answer him, choosing to persist with staring down at the floor. Zack moved behind the couch, leaning over the back slightly to look at his friend.

"How did the interview go? Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, I got the job."

"That's great news!"

Cloud made a small noise of acknowledgement.

Zack tilted his head to the side, much like a confused puppy would. "Then…what's the problem?"

Cloud contemplated for a bit. "Do you… Do you know where I can get my ears pierced?"

Zack stared at his friend in silence for a few moments. "…Do what now?"

Cloud walked out of the 'Vanity Mirror' building and sighed in relief. The rest of the interview had been rather odd, but he managed through it pretty well. And Elena seemed very excited when he told her how it went. Apparently, today had been quite stressful on her and the other two—being the only people in the workplace since everyone else had the day off. He was about to start walking back to his apartment when Rufus stepped outside.

"I apologize for troubling you further today, but I almost forgot to tell you something," Rufus explained.

"What is it?"

"I want you to get your ears pierced."

Cloud blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me right. I'd like you to have that done by Monday since you'll officially be on the job then."

"…All right."

"It's kind of a shame, though. You have such nice ears…"

Cloud would have flinched at that if he didn't try to stay cool and composed most of the time. But it was just a little disturbing that his new employer was giving him a compliment about his looks, however small the remark was. Actually, it seemed like the blonde president was flittering with him for most of the interview, but Cloud had chosen to ignore it at the time.

"Anyway, I want you to come back tomorrow to meet the people you will be working with. Sometime after noon would be good," Rufus said before walking back into the building behind him.

After Cloud finished explaining the situation, they both lapsed into silence. Cloud, quite admittedly, was a little apprehensive about getting a small hole in punched into his earlobes for the purpose of an accessory. He wasn't bothered by if it would hurt or if it would look too girly on him. Honestly, he didn't really know what exactly was troubling him so much. It wasn't like piercing his ears was going to drastically alter his life—at least, not more than this modeling job probably would.

"Weird…" Zack said, breaking the temporary peace.

"I know. I was there."

"Anyway, I can pierce your ears for you if don't wanna get it done in public."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, a normal reaction for him if he heard something that sounded a little strange or confusing.

"What, I did mine by myself," Zack said, pointing to his right ear, which had no earring in at the moment, but the hole was clearly visible, the same applying to his left ear.

"So, you want me to do it or not?"

"Sure. …Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Cloud said to himself before promptly smacking himself hard in the forehead.

A short silence followed the action, as well as a bewildered—and slightly amused—look from Zack.

"Um, Cloud?"

"Just…don't ask."

"Oook… If you say so."

Author's Notes: I could have finished this a lot earlier if it wasn't for complications. (Like typing it out finishing; posting is a completely different matter. Which, by the way, I'm really sorry about doing it so late.) Mostly sickness and a case of pinkeye that I caught from my little brother. And I'm sorry the interview was considerably short. I couldn't think of any more questions and I got a little impatient with trying to. ^^;; Please Review!

So, anybody here a fan of VincentxReno? If so, then please feel free to check out "Remnants Left Behind" by TheIdiotandtheSardonicWench. It's a joint account I have with a friend of mine. And just in case you're wondering, I'm the one writing the story and he came up with the idea. And I promised him I would advertise it here so yeah.

Also, I put up a fanfic challenge for this fandom on my profile so please consider checking it out. And tell others about it, too, if you find it interesting or just feel like they could do a better job at it than you. :D

**Thank You (Reviewers, **_Favers_**, and **Alerters**)**: _**BeyondBirthday187**_, **Scribhneoir45**, **DarkBombayAngel**, _**Izzy-Lawliet**_, _**Clockwork Phoenix**_, **tails doll curse**, **123**, **IA1979**, _**SadandLonelyOne**_, **Tobi-Uchiha**, **latrell aka kousagielric**, **xxLivingPuppetxx234**, **Ardwynna Morrigu**, _**Dragi**_, **NekoKaigara**, **dawn chase**, _Aoi Umenokouji_, _Cattypatra_, _Clarrolx_, _forgottenidol_, _girlprincess1_, _HazySkies_, _MarthxRoylover776_, _Tala-baby_, _Toons_, _WeaselBlossom_, _Yuki Hi Hono'o_, Alika Jones, Asile in the Dark, bloodyhacker19, Bweiss, Cadinya, Chanson des Ombres, Cuddlebug, Dante96, darkduchess1, Divanora, dreamer-of-life-n-death, fayriel, fruor, IX-tsukuyomi-XI, Keitsu Han'ei, Knave, Lifelong-Lemon-Lover, lildevil425, Maya928, Mithalis, MoonlightWandering, NeverSilenced, NoMoreThanProse, Nora Rose Evans, nvgurl, Qseued, RamiNeko, Sharem, SlashnYaoi, StrawberryRocket, torchthepalace, YoujiOji

… … …Just what have I started…? O.O;;

**Question**: Do they have someone modeled after Hyde?

**keade**: No, as far as I know. *shrugs* That would have been pretty damn cool, though. His popularity would have increased at least a little bit. Not that he is lacking in that department, even though Gackt totally owns him in my opinion. Shit, even Miyavi is starting to own Hyde in my book. Miyavi makes guitars his bitch. I mean come on; he slaps them while he's playing! But I digress. I only know about Gackt being the model for Genesis. It's almost weird how much Gackt did there. He's Genesis' physical model, his voice actor in Japanese, he did a song for Dirge of Cerberus, and I think he has one of Genesis' outfits, too. I'd have to ask my friend to be sure. She knows more about this than I do.


End file.
